


Hollstein Songs

by svpphicdvni



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of angst tbh they have so many feelings, Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpphicdvni/pseuds/svpphicdvni
Summary: A list of songs that make me think of Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis (Hollstein). LINK to Spotify playlist at top of first chapter!In order (from them meeting, to them breaking up, to them living happily together, and the rest).Any suggestions are welcome!
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Hollstein Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for Catradora and thought I'd do it for Hollstein too because it was fun. I may add to/remove from this in the future, though it is already quite long. Hopefully you enjoy!!
> 
> I'm writing some Hollstein fanfics btw so keep an eye out for those soon!
> 
> I also wanted to say I think Creeper's new album Sex, Death And The Infinite Void is one of the best albums for Carmilla so I've included some songs from it. I personally think it fits her vibe really well. Oh and any song by New Years Day fits her really well too!!

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PLX4gEoU6WohFhP9xgKCS?si=D_XUMHOIRle-spVCN-reIg

Love Will Have Its Sacrifices - Soles.  
Second Chance - Shinedown.  
Weightless - All Time Low.  
Alone - Halsey.  
Smokers - Zippermouth.  
Sorry - Halsey.  
Turn It Around - Lucius.  
Cactus In The Valley (acoustic) - Lights.  
Crying On The Bathroom Floor (acoustic) - MUNA.  
Higher Love - James Vincent McMorrow.  
Hot2Touch - Felix Jaehn & Hight & Alex Aiono.  
King - Belly.  
Secret - Missy Higgins.  
Horns - Bryce Fox.  
Daylight - 5SOS.  
18 - Anarbor.  
Whoa Oh! (Me vs Everyone) - Forever The Sickest Kids.  
Dazed & Confused - Ruel.  
Supermassive Black Hole - Muse.  
Something - The Beatles.  
Crimson And Clover - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts.  
Crimson & Clover - Tommy James & The Shondells.  
Special Affair - The Internet.  
Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah.  
Do Not Disturb - Halestorm.  
Baby Fox - Saturday, Monday & Hayley Kiyoko.  
Dinner & Diatribes - Hozier.  
Elevator Love Letter - Stars.  
There Is A Light That Never Goes Out - The Smiths.  
How Can You Mend A Broken Heart - Al Green.  
I Want To know What Love Is - Foreigner.  
Dangerous Night - Thirty Seconds To Mars.  
Paralyzer - Finger Eleven.  
Why Can't I? - Liz Phair.  
But I Like It - Lauren Sanderson.  
True Colors - The Weeknd.  
Poisoned Heart - Creeper.  
Love Bites - Def Leppard.  
The Walk - Imogen Heap.  
What I Need - Hayley Kiyoko & Kehlani.  
Easier - Mansionair.  
Freaking Me Out - Ava Max.  
Jealous (remix) - Nick Jonas & Tinashe.  
Expectations - Lauren Jauregui.  
Cut The Rope - Charlotte OC.  
Out Of My Head - Fastball.  
Before You Go - Lewis Capaldi.  
You Deserve Better - James Arthur.  
Tattoo - Jordin Sparks.  
You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' - The Righteous Brothers.  
Don't Wanna Be Your Girl - Wet.  
Therapist - Mae Muller.  
Wicked Game - Giant Drag.  
Let It Go - James Bay.  
Devil In Me - Halsey.  
Not Above Love - AlunaGeorge.  
How I Could Just Kill A Man - Rage Against The Machine.  
If I Killed Someone For You - Alec Benjamin.  
Don't Say You Do - Lola Blanc.  
Fucking With My Head - Palaye Royale.  
Beggin For Thread - BANKS.  
Goddess - BANKS.  
Seven Devils - Florence +The Machine.  
Holy Water - Zippermouth.  
White Blank Page - Mumford & Sons.  
One Eye Open - Lola Blanc.  
Replay - Lady Gaga.  
I'm Your Villain. - Franz Ferdinand.  
If I Was Your Vampire - Violet Orlandi.  
Bad Guy - Violet Orlandi.  
MissUnderstood - New Years Day.  
Human - Rag'n'Bone Man.  
Her Words Destroyed My Planet - Motion City Soundtrack.  
Find Me - Sigma & Birdy.  
Phases - PRETTYMUCH.  
My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson.  
Speakerphone - Rixton.  
Holy Water - LAUREL.  
Hurricane - MS MR.  
A Letter To Elise - The Cure.  
Cringe (stripped) - Matt Maeson.  
A Drop In The Ocean - Ron Pope.  
Pictures Of You - The Cure.  
My Everything - Ariana Grande.  
Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney.  
Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade.  
With Or Without You - U2.  
Hold Me Now - Thompson Twins.  
Simple Things - Miguel.  
Are You Lonesome Tonight - Elvis Presley.  
Paradise - Creeper.  
Love Me Again - RAYE.  
Don't Find Another Love - Tegan And Sara.  
Love Me Better - Love Thy Brother & Ariel Beesley.  
If These Sheets Were States - All Time Low.  
You Are Everything - The Stylistics & Russell Thompkins Jr.  
Muscle Memory - Lights.  
If I Can't Have You - Shawn Mendes.  
Francis Forever - Mitski.  
Want You Back - 5SOS.  
Oblivion - M83 & Susanne Sundfor.  
It Won't Be Long - Evan Rachel Wood.  
Shut Up And Kiss Me - Echosmith.  
Bad Girl - Avril Lavigne & Marilyn Manson.  
Habits Of My Heart - Jaymes Young.  
Ruin My Life - Zara Larsson.  
Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects.  
Lonely - Diplo & Jonas Brothers.  
Pretty Life - Jakalope.  
Body Moves - DNCE.  
Pretty Please - Dua Lipa.  
Rock Bottom - Hailee Steinfeld & DNCE.  
Born Cold - Creeper.  
Break My Body - New Years Day.  
Earned It - The Weeknd.  
Bedroom Hymns - Florence + The Machine.  
Explode - Uh Huh Her.  
Neighbors Know My Name - Trey Songz.  
Naked - Jonas Blue & MAX.  
Good In Bed - Dua Lipa.  
Electric - Alina Baraz & Khalid.  
Don't You Pretend - Kelly Clarkson.  
Bloodstream - Stateless.  
Love Again - Dua Lipa.  
Play - Jax Jones & Years & Years  
Love Me Less - MAX & Quinn XCII.  
I Know I Know I Know - Tegan And Sara.  
If I Didn't Care - Amy Adams & Lee Pace.  
Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith.  
The Only Exception - Paramore.  
I Found - Amber Run.  
Teenager In Love - Madison Beer.  
10,000 Hours - Dan + Shay & Justin Bieber.  
Please Don't Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin.  
Temporary Love - The Brinks.  
Before You Knew Me - Carmody.  
I Can't Make You Love Me - Bonnie Raitt.  
How Deep Is Your Love - Bee Gees.  
Say Something - A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera.  
Comfortable - Lauv.  
Blush (Only You) - Plumb.  
She's So Mean - Matchbox Twenty.  
Disgust Me - New Years Day.  
Low - TRACE.  
Just The Girl - The Click Five.  
8 Letters - Why Don't We.  
I'm A Fool To Want You - Frank Sinatra.  
Something - Jim Sturgess.  
Just Like Heaven - The Cure.  
That Kind Of Love - Alison Krauss.  
Retrograde - James Blake.  
I Know A Place - MUNA.  
Anti-Everything - Lost Kings & Loren Gray.  
Grip Slips - Joe McCreedy.  
Don't Come Down - The Maine.  
Dusk Till Dawn - Emma Heesters.  
Big Plans - Why Don't We.  
There's Little Left - Bruno Major.  
I Found A Reason - Cat Power.  
Make You Mine - Us The Duo.  
You Make Loving Fun - Fleetwood Mac.  
Stellar - Incubus.  
Crazy - Patsy Cline & The Jordanaires.  
American Money - BORNS.  
Bright - Echosmith.  
Shooting Star - Air Traffic.  
Tell Her You Love Her - Echosmith.  
Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute.  
Starlight (acoustic) - STARSET.  
I Don't Mind - Defeater.  
Be My End - Creeper.  
Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls.  
Help I'm Alive - Metric.  
Breathing Underwater - Metric.  
Can't Help Falling In Love - Ingrid Michaelson.  
In Her Arms You Will Never Starve - Copeland.  
Lights Down Low - MAX.  
I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz.  
Unfortgettable - Marvin Gaye.  
Shallows - Daughter.  
Siberia - Lights.  
You And Me - Lifehouse.  
Angel Of Mine - Monica.  
When You Say Nothing At All - Alison Krauss & Union Station.  
I Don't Want To Miss A THING - Aerosmith.  
Love Someone - Luke Graham.  
Vindicated - Dashboard Confessional.  
Cyanide - Creeper.  
Heaven Is A Place On Earth - Belinda Carlisle.  
Love - DJDS & Empress Of.  
Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer.  
Coffee - Miguel.  
Speechless - Dan + Shay.  
Angels - The xx.  
Over And Over Again - Nathan Sykes & Ariana Grande.  
Don't Go Home Without Me - Lights.  
Saturn - Sleeping At Last.  
I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie. (Halsey and YUNGBLUD do a flawless cover of this on YouTube btw!)


End file.
